


Filling the Void

by missRISETTExx



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, one-sided affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/missRISETTExx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Haruka wasn’t there, but it was possible that maybe he had someone else who could fill in the remaining void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Void

Haruka was slipping further and further away from him by the second, and all Makoto could do was watch with bated breath. It was painful. Rin had only been back a few weeks and already Haruka’s focus had completely shifted to him and away from his _true_ friends.

Makoto knew how this would end. Eventually Haruka would see just who Rin had become. At some point he would give up on their old friend and once again he would be at Makoto’s side. Even though he was a quiet companion, it was better to have his constant presence, rather than the void that had been left behind.

It was time to begin the quiet walk home, once again, and with each step he took Makoto felt his chest tighten just a little more.

“Hey, Makoto-chan!” He started at the voice calling out to him, turning slowly to look at the small blonde bouncing along after him. Nagisa smiled at him, taking hold of the older boy’s arm as he latched on. “You’re going home alone today, right? Why don’t you hang out with me and we can go get something to eat and then maybe wander around town?”

Makoto blinked once and then twice, before the faintest of smiles began to form on his lips, just barely reaching to his eyes.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Maybe Haruka wasn’t there, but it was possible that maybe he had someone else who could fill in the remaining void.


End file.
